Are you gonna kiss me or not?
by Caroline Maxwell
Summary: Harmony. Such a perfect Harmony. When Hermione's world is turned upside down, she turns to her best friend.
1. Preface

**Preface:**

She stood outside in the rain facing a gray door. The door led to an empty hallway. The empty hallway led to a staircase. The staircase led to a hallway full of doors. One of those doors, number ten, led to his apartment.

"HARRY!" she yelled toward his apartment window.

The window opened and his face… his gorgeous face appeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Ron

**Chapter 1:**

The smell of coffee filled her nose as she slept.

"Uhhhh..." She groaned sleepily as she forced her eyes open.

"Hello Beautiful," Ron was absent-mindedly playing with her hair. She smiled. He knew that she looked like a mess, but, instead of denying what he thought, she snuggled closer to him. He kissed her forhead.

"Ron?" she murmured into his chest.

"Yes ,love?"

"I love you and your coffee," she said, lifting her head to smile at him.

"Good, because I decided to make the blasted stuff," He pulled her closer, in a tight hug.

Hermione laughed. She reluctantly got up. The cold apartment air touched her uncovered legs. She yearned to return to the covers that were calling to her. She paded into the kitchen, and began to prepare for breakfast. A small "Pop" announced Harry and Ginny's arrival. Ginny was carrying Saturday's batch of pancakes.

"Hey Her- WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU WEARING?" Harry yelled at her. He was staring at her legs which were not covered by Ron's t-shirt. He stared at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Hi Harry, nice to see you too. Well, you see, since I'm engaged to your best mate, I have a liberty to wear his clothes. Also, I just woke up. I haven't been able to take a shower," she grabbed six plates, and began to set the table.

"Hi Harry. Ginny," Ron walked in.

"Hermi-" Ginny began excitedly before Harry's angered voice interrupted her.

"WILL YOU BOTH PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?" Harry was nodding toward Ron as well. He was only wearing his boxers.

"FINE! I'LL GO TAKE A BLOODY SHOWER! Ron, you use the guest bath," Hermione was already becoming angry.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron returned after taking a shower and putting on fresh, clean clothes. Hermione was wearing a sleeveless dress. It was pink with black roses blooming form the hem to the waist. Her curls were amazingly tamed. Ron was wearing a deep blue t-shirt and blue jeans that were torn at the knee.<p>

Ginny jumped up and down when they returned, "HERMIONE! YOUR ENGAGED?"

"Oh, yeah, " Hermione beamed proudly, showing off her ring. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist.

"AWWW!" Ginny was beaming and jumping up and down once again. Hermione smiled as Luna and Neville apparated into the living room.

"Hi," they said together, holding hands.

"Omigosh! I can't believe he proposed!" she had ignored Luna and Neville entrance.

"Hi Neville, Luna. Yes-" Hermione was interrupted by Luna's dreamy voice.

"Ginny, didn't you see it coming?"

"Well, I guess it would have happened eventually," Ginny eyes flashed with happiness, "What did he do?"

"I stuck the ring in a new book I had bought her. _Advanced and Unusual Curses : Volume 1_. She loved it," Ron said before Hermione even got the chance to open her mouth.

"AWWWWWWW!" Ginny and Luna shrieked together.

"AAWWWW- SHUT UP!" Ron mimicked their girly voices.

* * *

><p><strong>3 months later<strong>

In the middle of her bedroom, Hermione sat facing the front page of the Daily Prophet. Her eyes were red from crying, and her mascara was smeared.

The title of the front page was in big letters, and Ron's picture continued to smile back at her, causing more pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WEASLEY CHEATS!<strong>_

Ronald Weasley was spotted with his ex-girlfriend from his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ronald (Ron) Weasley was seen snogging, holding hands, and staring lovingly at:

Lavender Brown. We asked Lavender about this. She replied by saying:

"I always knew my Won-Won would return. I knew he would leave that Hermione Granger."

* * *

><p>Hermione had dropped the newspaper after reading Lavender's quote. She heard a loud "POP" come from the living room. Hermione jumped up quickly, and raced to the bedroom door. She gasped when she saw Harry standing there holding the Daily Prophet.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Ginny

**Chapter 2: Ginny**

Harry had lasted through a day of Hermione as a broken-hearted girl. She had started by staring blankly at him. Her eyes became glassy and unfocused. She flicked her vision sharply to the window. She seemed to be oblivious to everything except the ominous, storm clouds rolling through the sky.

When he slowly made his feet move, he stepped toward her. She had black lines showing where her mascara had smeared and her tears had flowed.

"Hermione," he was surprised by the softness and tenderness in his voice. Her eyes became focused, and she seemed to come back to him. He pushed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes full of fresh tears. This was the third time he had seen her shed tears over Ronald Weasley.

1. In 1st Year When Ron Made Fun Of Her

2. In 6th Year When He kissed Lavender Brown

3. Now

Harry ground his teeth together, "Hermione, go clean up. Calm yourself with a fresh shower, then put your PJs on, and I'll take you to Ginny and Luna. Okay?"

Hermione seemed lost, "O-Okay H-h-harry."

_"'I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show...Drop Everything NOW. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, 'cause I see Sparks Fly whenever you smile...'" _The lyrics filled his ears as he reached Luna's apartment. Luna's melodic voice filled him. She was strumming at a guitar near the window, where she spotted him. Harry continued to carry Hermione, who had fallen asleep, crying, in the car. Ginny stepped out of the front door. She was carrying a large tub of chocolate ice cream, a box of chocolates, a box of cookies, and a bottle of wine. She held the door open for him, and he carried Hermy up the stairs toward the long hallway which reaches another flight of stairs that then cuts directly into another hallway. That hallway then separates in two. The left holds a dead ended hallway that contains Luna's blue and silver door (#34, with a raven painted directly below the number). Harry slid past Luna, who was waiting in the hall, to lay Hermione on the couch.

"R-ron," Hermione mumbled sleepily," five more minutes, love. Just five more. Please?"

Harry sighed. Ginny moved her dark brown eyes on him, "What happened?" she whipered.

Harry sighed again and fished the Daily Prophet out of his pocket. Ron's face smiled dumbly up at him. When Ginny and Luna, who had been reading over her shoulder, finished the article, they gasped. Ginny looked at Hermione with guilt, shame, and a slight showing of pity.

"Ginny, don't blame this at ALL on yourself," Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't help it Harry. I feel SO BAD!" She sighed, "Luna what do you think?"

Luna didn't answer. Harry turned his sight to her. She was staring at Ron's picture, "I used to like him. Like like him. I'm glad I got over him, and I'm SO GLAD I found Neville." Luna tore out Ron's picture, and set it on fire.

Hermione twitched slightly in her sleep as if she knew what was going on.

"HARRY!" Hermione jolted up into a sitting position. Her eyes had sprung with new tears.

"Hermione, I'm here," Hermione turned to his voice.

"O-ohh. I-I th-thought that you... you were... dead, because I had a war nightmare. It was where you came up to me a-a-and R-R-Ron and said where you're your going, and you appeared dead in Hagrid's arms," Hermione shuddered, "Oh no. Ron!" Her eyes filled with new tears. Ginny and Luna ran forwards with ice cream, wine, cookies, and chocolate. Hermione uncapped the wine and drank form the bottle as she cried. She drank seven large gulps before putting it down and grabbing the ice cream. She eventually put that down and stood up slowly, grabbing the wine bottle, and quietly padded to Luna's bookshelf. She grabbed a Muggle romance novel. She plopped down on the couch, chugged down a gulp of wine, opened the book, and began her version of sympathy. Hermione was going to read. That lasted for ten minutes, until she spotted Teddy, who had waddled into the living room (with purple hair), and played peek-a-boo with him.

Hermione, Harry, Luna, Teddy, and Ginny eventually ended up flooing to the Weasley's household. Hermione was immediately was surrounded by red-headed people.

"OOH! Poor Dear! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and gave her a hug.

"Mrs.-" Hermione began before shook her head.

"No. Hermione. Don't. Say. A. Thing. All the Weasley's are sorry for Ron's cruel behavior."

Mr. Weasley put his arm around Mrs. Weasley's shoulders, "Yes. We don't know what has happened to that boy."

Hermione smiled sliding past to come face to face with George. "Hi George. Are you okay?"

George smiled weakly, "I'm missing half of myself. I'm so lost."

Hermione felt new tears spring into her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around him, "I AM S-S-SO S-O-S-S-O-RR-Y!"

George rubbed her back, "Hermione Granger. I will not accept you crying anymore. You have cried enough today over my git of a brother."

Hermione smiled weakly, "I've heard that so much from you I don't know which one you are talking about."

George laughed.

Hermione planted herself on the couch with little Teddy in her arms.

"Love?"

"Yes, Aunty Hermy?"

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?"

"NONE!" Teddy puffed up his chest proudly.

Harry plopped down in his chair at the dinner table. Mrs. Weasley had prepared random favorites of everyone. One seat was empty next to Hermione. He could already see the sadness appear across her face.


	4. Chapter 3: Failed Proposal

**Chapter 3: Failed Proposal**

Ginny and Harry had left the Burrow early on the account of Teddy falling asleep. Ginny carried Teddy toward his crib. The two-year-old was normal except for the fact he acted exactly like his mother, with the calm, usually never in trouble, attitude of his father. Also, I guess, you could count the fact he has green hair (It had changed over the mood George had placed forth when he set off a dung bomb outside with Teddy's assistance). Ginny placed the spoiled child in his crib. She pushed her long hair up into a ponytail. She sighed, content for another minute before the visions of the dead covering her thoughts.

"Ginny," Harry called from the living room, "will you come here for a minute?"

Ginny sucked in her breath. Her heart was racing. _Was this it? Was he finally going to propose?_ She calmed herself as she headed to the large living room.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Come here, love."

She left her shoes in the door frame as she padded into the living room. Harry stared straight at her. His eyes alight with excitement.

"What is it Harry? Your starting to scare me," Ginny kept her voice even. She tried to keep a straight/worried expression.

"Come here." His voice was filled with giddiness as he waved her forward. When she was in front of him, Harry reached his hand into his pocket. Ginny held out her hand and he took it. _YAY_, her head screamed at her, _Alright, say something. Say something. Go. Say it! _She gasped, "Really Harry?"

Harry's face fell, "You know what I'm going to say?"

Ginny pulled her hand away, "Of course. You're- wait. What are you going to say?"

Harry's excitement returned, "I got promoted to Head Auror!"

Ginny sighed heavily," That's great Harry!" She put on the practiced smile she had prepared for moments like this. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, bringing a paper with it. It was stamped with the Ministry's sign on it.

She smiled again. She continued to try to keep him happy. He was hers. But was that enough? He kissed her on the cheek before heading to the hallway. He turned left which meant he was heading to tell Teddy goodnight. Ginny sighed dramatically. She began to walk toward their bedroom. Once inside the silver, light gray, deep gray, black, and white room, she plopped her self down on the bed. She crawled up to her deep gray pillow and curled the white covers up to her face. Then, she began to cry.

"_Stop it," _she heard her conscious say to her in the strict voice that sounded like her mother, "_You are being selfish." _

Another voice popped up, the voice of Dean Thomas,_ "Who cares? She should have gotten proposed to, already! She has been with him for three years. If he truly loves her... I would have already proposed to her."_

_"I don't care what YOU would have done! She loves Harry, and Harry loves her," _her mother yelled at Dean.

_"Yeah, so what? The CHOSEN ONE loves her. But, that just makes it harder on him and her, " _Dean replied in a cool tone. Her mother didn't reply. That meant Dean had won. Which makes:

Molly: 100

Dean: 1 point.

_"HA!" _Dean screamed before he, too, faded. Ginny sighed. Dean was right. No matter how much she wanted to deny it.

_"HA!"_ Dean said again.

"Shut up, Dean," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Reluctantly, Ginny climbed out of bed. She propelled herself forward. She moved forward to the bathroom. Ginny forced her upset form to the shower. She turned the hot water on. Ginny sighed as she undress and climbed into the shower. The hot water poured immediately on her skin, making Goosebumps appear. They faded, and so did her pains.

!

After her shower, Ginny threw on some pajamas. They were light blue and fuzzy. They were soft, and she felt comforted. Harry walked in, eyeing her.

"God, you're beautiful," he said before he stepped toward her.

"Do you love me? Do you really love me?" She asked timidly.

"Of course. Only a fool wouldn't," he wrapped his arms around her waist. He began kissing downward from her jaw bone. She sighed contently. He smiled, "Yes, love, I love you more than I ever knew I could love. I can't believe you would ever doubt how much I love you. I LOVE you. I love you. I love you. I. Love. You. YOU. Only you." After each sentence he would kiss her softly.

"Ugh, why are you such a good kisser," Ginny muttered as she buried her head in her chest.

"Really?"

He kissed her again before she heard her conscience, in the voice of her mother, scream, "HA! TAKE THAT DEAN THOMAS! SHE DIDN'T COME RUNNING TO YOU NOW DID SHE?"

Dean did not reply which meant:

Molly: 101

Dean: 1

* * *

><p>Hermione paced up and down her bedroom. She needed to find a distraction. Without another thought, she apparated inside Ginny and Harry's apartment. She heard a gasp come from the room to her right.<p>

"Ginny? Harry? It's me Hermione." she said timidly.

"Oh, Hermione? Go into the living room, we will be there soon!" Ginny called. Her voice sounded uneven.

"Were you two snogging just now?" Hermione asked.

"God you're nosy Hermione," Harry appeared beside her, " but to answer your question, yes."

"HARRY! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO TELL HER THAT!" Ginny yelled from the bedroom.

"Oh, please, I doubt she cares."

But for some reason, Hermione did care. She didn't know why, but something clicked inside her. She felt the familiar emotion, jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks later:<strong>

Harry ripped the letter up in his hands. _Why? Why? Why? Why?_ Harry thought to himself.

_"Dear Harry,_

_I just want you to know that I love you. I do. It's just that I need more than that. I have waited three years for you to propose, and you never have. Don't come after me, and ask for my hand in marriage. I have moved on. I'm with Dean._

_-Ginny."_

Harry repeated these words over in his head. Then he picked up the muggle telephone, and called his bushy-haired friend.


	5. Chapter 4:Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! No matter how much I want to.**

**Chapter 4: At The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time...**

Hermione sighed heavily. Harry did not deserve this treatment. In fact, she had told him this many times. But, being Harry, he did not listen to her. He was just going to suffer. Like always. Hermione rubbed her red eyes once again. She had been up since 6:30 this morning. She glanced at the clock. It read:

**7:00 p.m.**

"Harry?" she muttered. Her voice was hoarse form talking on the phone all day. She hated the way Ginny had left him, but it was Ginny's choice. Not hers.

"What?" his voice shadowed her feelings and it had the same tense/hoarseness hers carried.

"Come over for dinner. I don't want you to be alone with Teddy like this."

"OK, be there in thirty minutes."

"O-" She was cut off by Harry hanging up on her.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was scattered in fifty different ways. Her ducky PJs were wrinkled and her bunny slippers covered her cold feet.

"Thirty minutes...easy." Hermione grabbed her wand and began to work. She whisked her wand and the house began to clean itself. She then headed toward the shower. She pulled out a strawberry smelling shampoo and conditioner. Then, She grabbed a citrus body wash.

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

She flicked her wand once again, and black skinny jeans came out of her closet, followed by a ruffled purple shirt. Her silver flats soon followed the shirt as Hermione put on her jeans. She pulled on those clothes and shoes. She then focused on her hair. She flicked her wand lazily and her hair dried, all water evaporating into nothingness. She placed it in a messy bun. Her curly bangs hung slightly natural on her face. Finally, she flicked her wand once more and the cleaning items marched back into the closet. She began to set the table for dinner.

**~MEANWHILE~**

_(Harry's POV) _

Harry pulled Teddy up on his back after Hermione's call. He placed him on the floor in his room after they reached it. He changed Teddy from his PJs into some jeans and a black t-shirt that had his name spelled out of multi-colored letters which was surrounded by neon splatters. Teddy beamed as he looked down at his name.

"I love this shirt," he said happily.

"Good. Because we are going to Auntie Hermione's," Harry smiled at his godson's excited facial expression.

"YYAAYY! We are going to Auntie Hermione's. We are going to Auntie Hermione's," Teddy sang over and over as Harry put on Teddy's shoes.

"Yes, now let me get dressed," Harry handed Teddy a toy before heading to his room.

Harry picked a green t-shirt out of his closet (following Mrs. Wesley's usual advice about how it brings out his eyes) and threw on some jeans. He grabbed Teddy and his wand before walking out the door.

**~MEANWHILE~**

_(Hermione's POV)_

When Hermione heard a knock at her door, she jumped. She was used to Harry coming in through Floo. She reached the door and heard a rushed knock. She opened it and gasped when she saw a head of flaming red hair.

**~MEANWHILE~**

_(Harry's POV)_

Harry held Teddy's hand as they walked through a crowd of people. They were all Muggles. Harry smiled politely, forgetting all about Teddy's green hair (which were what the people were looking at), but after a few minutes, he began to get frustrated.

"Move," he said loudly to the group.

The people scattered and Harry spotted Lavender Brown, who was holding hands with Ron.

**~MEANWHILE~**

_(Ron's POV)_

Ron held Lav's hand as they walked toward the Cafe. He kept his eyes on her until she gasped loudly. He looked toward the person she was staring at. Harry stood in front of them with an angered expression. Ron smiled before turning back to his lovely, lovely Lav. The next thing he new, his right jaw was in pain and Harry was saying, "That was for Hermione."

**~MEANWHILE~ **

_(Hermione's POV)_

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and yanked her inside.

"GINEVERA WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hermione yelled stress fully.

"I NEED SOME HELP!" Ginny yelled back.

"Oh, Well could you ask Luna? I'm busy at the moment."

She watched as Ginny took in her outfit.

"Are you on a date? Who is it?" Ginny asked hungrily.

"Nobody. I-I-I'm just... Weren't you asking for something?" Hermione forced the attention off of her.

"Yeah, uh...DO you know where Harry is? I need to speak with him," Ginny looked at the floor.

"Um...No I don't, and I don't think you should..."

"He told you what happened?"

"No...Well...Maybe...I mean...Yes. He did. He told me, and I don't approve of you being here, so leave." Hermione started pushing Ginny toward the door.

"What? I thought we were friends..."

"We _WERE, _but Harry was my friend first. We have been through a lot together. He has helped me all these years," Hermione managed to shove Ginny through the doorway, "Now, goodbye." Hermione began to close the door, but she heard a small "Pop" behind her, and heard Harry's voice.

"Now, Teddy, stop worrying. Ron will probably be fine, but he deserved that punch in the jaw," Harry said as he placed Teddy on the ground.

Ginny's voice came from the crack in the door, " HARRY! YOUR GOING OUT WITH HERMIONE?"

Hermione opened the door wide, "I told you that I wasn't going out with anyone, and that I don't approve you being here, so LEAVE!"

Hermione slammed the door in her face. She muttered a spell to keep everyone out without her permission.

"Ha-Harry I swear, I only tried to keep her out," Hermione looked into his green eyes, which were still on the door.

Harry turned his eyes on her and grabbed her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him as well.


	6. Chapter 5: A Five Year Old's Jealousy

**Author's Note: Hello My LOVELIEESS! I LOVE YOU ALL TO PIECES! Mainly to those to reviewed. Anyway, I'm sorry but I had a terrible case of Writer's block. But, thank goodness to my bestest buddy who has helped me through it. They wrote me stories to help my inspiration annnnnd IM BACCKK! So here you go... I know it is short, but I'm just coming out of the writer's block. Anyway, here!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter 5: A five Year Old's Jealousy...**

Hermione melted. She did not know how or why, but she has Harry's arms around her. She rested her head on his chest. He pulled her tighter against him. Suddenly, a slight tap was enforced on her leg. Teddy looked up at her with a frown. He lifted his arms and opened and closed his chubby hands. Hermione and reluctantly let go of Harry. She looked up at him before picking up Teddy. Hermione placed Ted on her hips and walked toward the kitchen. His hair color slowly began to change to match hers.

(Harry's POV)

Harry stared after Hermione with a slight longing. She casually placed Teddy in a char and handed him a cookie. Harry smirked as Teddy eagerly munched at the chocolate chips and crumbs. The wizarding world's hero crossed his arms to keep them from shaking. They tingled from where Hermione had been in them.

(Teddy's POV)

Teddy chewed at the cookie with a slight importance. He watched Auntie Hermy and God daddy Harry as they stared at each other. Teddy opened his mouth.

"Are you two having a staring contest?"

He creased his eyebrows as god daddy's and auntie's faces turned red. They turned away from each other. And Auntie Mione began busing herself with wiping the counter.

-At St. Mungo's-

Three medical witches dragged a red headed boy toward the third floor: Potion and Plant Poisoning. The boy slipped in and out of consciousness as the witches struggled to carry him. A curly brown headed girl cried her eyes out as she ran after them. They place him in 234. It was completely empty and obsessively clean.

**HERE YOU GO! It isn't great but it is all I got... :( I'll try to do better. Anyway, I hope you will revieww! I love my reviewers! I'm starting a new story and it might take up most of my time right now. I have already written the first three chapters and plan to have it up as soon as possible. All story banners and chapter pics are on my profile! **

**Caroline**


End file.
